hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Westenra
Slave 02 otherwise known as Lucy Westenra, a name given to her by a friend, is a young girl who was taken away from her home located in the Dark Continent when she was only a baby and brought into a life of slavery because of how useful her vampiric abilities such as her naturally high physical abilities for manual labour or as a guard and her ability to see the flow of blood to help with medical procedures. Appearance Lucy appears as a very young girl around the ages of seven or eight years old. Her three inch long fangs that poke out just slightly from behind her lips and pale skin give her a distinct appearance that is clear she is a foreigner and was probably born in a far away place. As a result of being malnourished she has very little muscle or fat as her skin is pulled taut over her bones revealing how anorexic she is. Combined with how she is often mellow and tired due to lack of energy gives Lucy a rather pathetic presence. By appearance alone it is very hard to see or believe that she is actually a dangerous predator. Lucy has long unkempt hair that goes past her waste and reaches nearly to her knees. With how poor of a state her masters keep their slaves, Lucy's hair is in very bad shape. It is not silky smooth in the slightest, but rough like hay. Her hair is often covered in split ends except for the rare cases where she is probably fed allowing her hair to rapidly repair itself and stay that way for awhile. Just casually running her hand through her hair is enough for a large amount of dandruff, lice eggs, and lice to fall off like snow falling from the sky during a snowstorm. The latter of these is a source of great amusement to her masters considering what Lucy herself truly is. Lucy's light blue eyes at one point where very expressive, but since the death of her friend have gone dead silent like a ghost town minutes before a sunrise. The very small barely noticeable gleam of hope and confidence is the only evidence that Lucy has not yet given hope and continues to stand up against her masters albeit in a passive aggressive way. Personality In one word many people would describe Lucy as a survivor; one who uses their experiences whether it be successes or failures to mold them and make them physically, mentally, and emotionally stronger. This is a vast difference from her meek and puppy-like self that she used to be. Back when the friend who gave her the name "Lucy Westenra" was alive she would rely on her for everything. She would stick to her side as it was the only place where she felt safe. However, Lucy is no longer like that. While that friend's birthday present was a name her sacrifice gave Lucy confidence. History Lucy's earliest memory is either being forced to do hard manual labor outside or busily cleaning the mansion of the royal family who owned her. While other kids looked forward to playing outside Lucy was looking forward to manual labor for manual labor meant she was able to have a decently sized meal instead of the human food she was normally given. While other kids went to bed peacefully perhaps with a bedtime story; Lucy went to bed in pain. Her back in searing pain from the day's lashings and beatings. Other kids have birthdays to look forward too; Lucy wanted little more than to know her own birthday. To know what her parents were like and to ask her parents the question every kid asks, "How did you meet?" While other kids were going to school and coming home to impress their parents with how much they learned about math or how to read Lucy was gaining tacit knowledge from experience. She was learning how, among other things, to build houses, tend to a farm, how to clean and do so without being noticed, and how to work under the most severe environmental conditions from the merciless heat of summer to the unforgiving cold of winter. Not to impress anyone, but just to survive for doing a poor job always resulted in beatings and while growing up Lucy has seen more people than she can count die from being beaten too much. Sometimes even if she did everything as close to perfection as humanly possible she was still beaten. These beatings taught her how to read her owners. How to quickly tell how they were feeling. Whether they were in a bad mood or simply felt spiteful so that she knew to stay away. She became so good at this that Lucy can tell roughly how a person is feeling from just their footsteps alone. While other kids flinched when they hear their full name out of fear of a scolding; Lucy wanted nothing more than to have a name of her own. To have an identity and be called something beyond, "Slave." In fact, she desired this so much that Lucy's happiest memory is of a friend giving her the name, "Lucy Westenra." It didn't matter that her owners did not dare call her by that name, which would reveal to her that despite what she may think she is a living being as well; one who deserves happiness as much as anyone. It didn't matter that other slaves couldn't call her by that name with their royal family around. It is still Lucy's happiest memory. She has almost every small detail seared into her memory. How it was at night after a hard day of manual labor with the only light coming from the full moon high in the sky. How she needed to concentrate to hear what her friend was saying because of how she was whispering out of consideration of the slaves around them and how she didn't want to wake them of their greatly needed and deserved sleep. How she could still vaguely taste the blood she had hours prior on her tongue. A taste that to this day, six years later, is her favorite simply because of how it is tied to the memory. How rough the almost hay-like sheets that irritated her skin that she was under were. The thoughtful expression her friend had as they tried to think of a name and the Christmas morning-like excitement that filled the air in the minute of silence. Most importantly she remembers what they said when she asked why they would do this for her. "Everyone deserves a day to celebrate their birth and for the longest time I have wanted to give you a birthday present, but I have no money nor do we know when or where you were born. So instead, I decided I will proclaim this day, December 22nd, to be your birthday and this as your birthday present. Happy birthday Lucy Westenra." Whenever Lucy thinks of this moment she tries her hardest not to think of what follows. How one slave told the owners in the hope of a reward. She tries her best not to think of the smile that was free of regret that the friend had as she was lynched. This was indeed a painful moment for Lucy, but what followed was almost as painful. No hunter or hero came as a result of her friend's death. No powers awakened in her. Nothing happened. Nothing resulted of her friend's death making it truly and utterly meaningless. Her death as well as life was for the most part worthless. This is perhaps another reason why Lucy holds onto that December 22nd night so much. Not just because it meant so much to her, but to hold on to what little meaning her friend's life had. Just as her friend defied their owners by giving another slave a name and birthday so to will Lucy defy them by not forgetting her friend. Not forgetting what they did and not letting her friend's life amount to nothing. December 22nd in many was truly the day she was born. A machine was broken that day and in its place was a living being. Abilities and Powers Natural Abilities As a vampire, a being who a being who subsists by feeding on nen by drinking blood, Lucy was born with a host of natural abilities all of which she cannot access fully because of how malnourished. It is believed that at full strength she could easily kill all of her slave owners, which explains why she is kept very malnourished even by slave standards. Her owners are afraid of her. As a typical vampire, she is almost indistinguishable to humans in terms of appearance. The only physical difference she has to normal humans are vampires' trademark fangs and pale skin that is as cold as a corpse. She has two fangs that located on the top row of teeth around where a human's canine teeth are. The combination of how her sharp fangs and how strong her jaw is allows her to easily deliver a deadly bite that can pierce skin and crush bone. A lesser known ability she has is the ability to control the sharpness of her fangs with mental energy alone. This gives her the potential to bite through any human's skin regardless of how hard their skin may be. Her pale cold skin is slightly sensitive to sunlight making her weaker during the day than at night. Her sensitivity to the sun makes her more prone to heat illnesses than humans. It is believed that as she grows up her sensitivity will decrease. Despite what appearances may suggest the way her body functions is very different than a human's in almost every way as there are close to no biological similarities apart from appearances. One example can be found in her cells and telomeres and how the lifecycle of her cells and the cells themselves are drastically different from a humans. This difference allows her body to handle higher levels of telomerase allowing her body to take advantage of telomerase's restorative abilities without its drawbacks allowing her body to stay in its physical prime once it reaches it. While her telomerase level is currently only a little higher than humans it will skyrocket once Lucy reaches her prime to effectively halt the aging process. This effectively gives her a form of biological immortality though like the immortal jellyfish she can still die from the general hazards of life such as starvation, diseases strong enough to get past her remarkable immune system, or murder. These biological differences are where her natural abilities stem from. First and foremost, Lucy can only gain nutrients from blood. While normal human food isn't harmful to her it is about as nourishing as gum is to humans. Little more than a way to keep her mouth busy. Due to how she feeds on the nen of others when drinking blood, blood can empower Lucy to enhance her existing powers as well as help heal wounds as drinking blood can give her rapid regeneration for a brief moment in time. In addition, she can enhance herself more through her blood conversion ability allowing her to convert the blood she has ingested into various things including stamina for healing wounds or raw energy to enhance her physical abilities. As a vampire, she is also able to convert blood directly into nen, which she can absorb to strengthen her nen abilities or restore a bit of her nen reserves, but due to her lack of knowledge of nen Lucy is only able to do so subconsciously. The stronger the nen of the person she is feasting on is the more their blood can empower her. Lucy has remarked a few times that the strength of a person's nen also influences its taste. The stronger it is the better it tastes. It seems blood type also plays a role in its taste, but not as large role as nen. A person's nen ability also seems to influence the taste. A theory that is suggested by how when Lucy once drank the blood of a transmuter who specializes in fire she remarked on how spicy it was. If this is true it would appear as though the strength of the nen influences how good it tastes while the person's nen ability plays a role in influencing what the blood tastes like. Secondly, as a vampire Lucy was born with superhuman physical abilities. Due to how malnourished she is kept, Lucy is usually in a very weak even by human standards. The only time her owners allow her to drink blood is to recover just enough of her strength for manual labour. As a result this makes it difficult to gauge the full extent of her physical abilities since they have never been seen. When given just a little nourishment Lucy has been shown to able to do the same amount of physical labour as two grown men thanks to her incredible strength, speed, endurance, stamina, and durability. This is shown in how she can work longer, harder, and faster than her peers can. A testament to her physical abilities, Lucy needs to lift large animals such as cows or how she once constructed an entire house by herself with very little machinery. Although it did take around a year for her to complete the fact that she is capable of performing physical tasks most humans would need machines to do is a remarkable feat especially when considering she is not at full strength and she still has more room to grow. Alongside superhuman physical abilities, Lucy was born with superhuman senses allowing her to easily notice things that would be very difficult for a human's senses to detect. One example is how she appears to be able to smell a single drop of blood from quite a distance away or her ability to clearly see in the dark. One of things that make a her vampiric senses special is their ability to detect nen through her sense of smell due to how closely related the senses of taste and smell are. However, at the moment Lucy is unaware that she can smell nen. Thirdly, Lucy has born with the ability known simply as "Vampire's Sight." By focusing her sense of sight, causing her eyes to glow red in the process, Lucy is able to see see all major and minor veins of any living being. For a vampire, this is an extremely useful ability for hunting, but it can be used for much more than that. Such as helping with medical procedures by keeping track of a patient's blood pressure. It isn't just her biology that is different to humans, but psychology as well. Her charisma, interpersonal skills, ability to empathize, and overall interpersonal attractiveness are all on a supernatural level. This is shown by how well liked she is among other slaves. She has been described as being incredible "magnetic" as those around her can't help to lower their guard and try to befriend her. Even Lucy's owners have admitted how hard it is to resist her charisma. To vampires their charisma is one of their most important abilities, which is why it is among their strongest. Instead of using normal predation, it would appear vampires use their charisma to lower their prey's guard. The high importance of charisma to vampires may be why, unlike her other abilities, it has not diminished due to her malnourished state. In fact, if anything she appears to be more charismatic when she is malnourished, which supports the theory of vampires using their charisma as a predation strategy. Lucy's fifth and final ability is Lucy's most dangerous one and it is the reason why her owners keep her so malnourished since it makes her too weak to use it. As a vampire, Lucy was born with the ability to use the nen technique Vampiric Charisma granting her a hypnotic voice and bite. The hypnotic effect is extremely potent especially the latter variant and even those with incredibly strong wills seem to have a hard time resisting its effects although due to Lucy's weakened state it is much easier to resist the technique than is usual for a vampire. Medical Knowledge Due to the in-depth medical training Lucy has received from her masters Lucy has a very extensive medical and anatomical knowledge. Quotes Trivia *Lucy Westenra is named after Dracula's first victim. *Part of Lucy's personality was inspired by Vin as she was depicted at the beginning of the Mistborn series. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Slave Category:Vampire